The present invention relates generally to a disk storage holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital laser disk storage holder with an improved press-button assembly.
A conventional digital laser storage case, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly comprises a cover portion 11xe2x80x2, a base portion 12xe2x80x2, and a part 13xe2x80x2 connecting the cover portion to the base portion. Two molded elastic clamps 11Axe2x80x2 are provided inside the cover portion for holding a printing matter stored in the case. A molded ring protrusion 12Axe2x80x2 is provided on the base portion for protecting a digital laser disk, which is located in another ring protrusion 12Cxe2x80x2 inside the ring protrusion 12Axe2x80x2, from being squished by the printing matter stored in the case. When the case is closed, two small protrusions 11Bxe2x80x2 on the rim of the cover portion are snap fitted into two hollows 12Bxe2x80x2 on the rim of the base portion.
In the center of the base portion, a press-button portion 15xe2x80x2 is provided to fasten the digital laser disk stored in the case. The press-button portion 15xe2x80x2 is composed of two inwardly extending resilient components 14xe2x80x2 to fasten a digital laser disk. But the conventional digital laser storage case is unable to hold the disk securely. Even when additional vertical crescent plastic parts 17xe2x80x2 are provided on the ring protrusion 12Cxe2x80x2 to assist in fastening the laser disk, there still exists space allowing the laser disk to rotate freely after it is fastened, which can damage the disk easily.
Moreover, when removing the disk from the storage case, the user must first press the press-button 15xe2x80x2 to loosen the disk a little. The pressure exerted on the press-button, however, does not automatically eject the disk, but only loosen the same a bit. In addition, the retention of the crescent plastic parts makes it more difficult to remove the disk from the case. Consequently, at the same time of pressing the press-button, the user must lift the edge of the disk by hand to succeed in releasing the disk. If the action is improper, the edge of the disk can be easily damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved digital laser disk storage holder that can solve the above problems. It is also desirable to provide a digital laser disk storage holder that can store a disk reliably, prevent a stored disk from rotating, and allow easy and safe removal of the stored disk. The present invention provides such an improved digital laser disk storage holder.
The present invention relates generally to a disk storage holder. The disk storage holder according to the present invention can comprise a cover member, a base member, and a joining part connecting the cover and base member. Additional fasteners can be provided to retain the cover and base members in a closed position. Various support members can be provided on the base member for supporting a disk in the storage holder.
According to the present invention, a press-button assembly is provided on the base member. The press-button assembly can comprise at least one first resilient component extending from the base member and towards a center thereof. The first resilient component can comprise a press-button located near the center. The press-button can have a protrusion located on a radial outward part thereof for clasping and securing the disk in the storage holder. Optionally, an additional protrusion can be provided on the first resilient component and further away from center for supporting the disk.
Additionally or alternatively, the press-button assembly can comprise at least one second resilient component positioned on the base member. The second resilient component can be formed to support the disk in the storage holder, to keep the disk in a stable manner, and/or prevent the disk from rotation.
The disk storage holder formed according to the present invention can securely hold the disk inside the storage holder to prevent the disk from inadvertent rotation. Additionally or alternatively, the disk storage holder can facilitate the removal of the disk from the storage holder without damaging the disk.